1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling to form a detachable connection between two elements. The object of this invention is to provide a coupling consisting of a pair of separate mating halves which are radially moved into interconnected position, and held together by integral means formed therein without the necessity of additional fastening means. Another object is to provide a coupling which is of simple construction, easy to use and economic to manufacture and assemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search based on this invention uncovered the following U.S. patents:
U.s. pat. No. 1,001,042 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 1,722,816 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 2,106,595 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 2,464,893 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 2,563,712 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 2,563,762 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 2,730,685 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 2,776,385 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 2,784,385 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,001,167 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,145,675 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,368,090 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,400,627 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,588,783 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,601,764 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,617,985 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,649,956 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,684,993 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,808,580 PA2 U.s. pat. No. 3,843,224
However, none of the aforementioned U.S. patents show or describe a coupling which consists of two separate mating halves and moved radially into interconnected position along a longitudinal plane and held together by integral means thereon without the necessity of additional fastening means which coupling is free to rotate with respect to but is restrained axially with respect to the elements to be connected by such coupling.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,088, 3,142,503 and 3,934,902 each teach a method of providing an axially restrained but rotable coupling; however, additional means are required to lock the mating halves in interconnection, for instance: the undercut threads of U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,088; the bolts of 3,142,503; and the threaded member 50 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,902. Belgium Pat. No. 558,224 only teaches a pair of mating halves hingedly interconnected at one edge by an integral hinge 8. This Belgium patent is very similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,088. None of the prior art known to applicant shows integral angled latching surfaces. The foreign Belgium patent is not clear as to the angulation of any of the cooperating ledges 21 and 24.